Winter Schnee
Summary Winter Schnee is Weiss Schnee's elder sister, and a specialist in the Atlesian Military's Special Operatives unit from RWBY. At first glance, Winter appears to be cold, dignified, and distant, preferring to keep her emotions subdued and speaking in a very high-class, eloquent, almost robotic fashion. However, when interacting with Weiss, she smiles and shows that she cares about her younger sister's life and well-being, based on how she inquires if Weiss has been eating properly, gained any new hobbies, and made any new friends, in "It's Brawl in the Family". Winter also has the ability to know whatever Weiss is feeling. With that said, she is not afraid to raise her hand at her younger sister whenever she is annoyed. Overall, she truly loves Weiss and wants her to succeed in life. Powers & Stats Tier: '''At least 8-A''' Name: 'Winter Schnee '''Origin: 'RWBY 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Likely in her 20s '''Classification: '''Huntress, Atlas Specialist, General Ironwood's high-class soldier '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, agility, and endurance, Able to manipulate and use her Aura (Ki/Chi) defensively (Enhances her natural durability), offensively (Enhances her striking power and sharpens her senses), and to unlock the Aura of another person, Able to create glyphs with her Semblance (Can create mid-air platforms, restraints, and barriers, increase her speed and physical power, manipulate gravity, and use to summon creatures), Expert sword fighter 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi City Block level '(Stronger than Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, managed to fight evenly with Qrow Branwen but he wasn't giving his all) '''Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Qrow) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ+ Durability: At least Multi City Block level Stamina: Above Average Range: '''Extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: Dual Swords Intelligence: '''Very High (Comparable to Weiss) '''Weaknesses: Unknown, but she can be short-tempered and easily agitated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Winter's Weapon - A sword that appears as a upper-class dueling saber. The sword has a single edged, slightly curved blade. The sword's hilt sports a wide, crescent shaped guard that envelops the hand of the person that wields it, purposefully protecting the hand and fingers from any angle. The hilt has a spiral design etched down it that stops at an orb shaped pommel similar to that of Ozpin's Cane. There is a trigger located between the hilt and the guard that opens the hilt. The lower side of the hilt sports a light blue component that is embedded or inserted onto/into the side. Winter's weapon has a function that allows the hilt to slide open and reveal a second hilt within. This hilt is a part to another sword which is sheathed in the hollow fuller of the sword. Winter wields both weapons when separated, and fights in a style similar to fencing with a sword and a main gauche, or parrying dagger. She wields the second sword in her left hand and the main sword in her right, occasionally in a reverse grip. Like her sister Weiss, Winter wields her weapon in conjunction with her Semblance. This technique that Winter shares with her sister could be because their Semblances the same. It is currently unknown if her weapon has any type of Dust functions, however the light blue component in the hilt is relatively similar to the Dust in one of the chambers in Myrtenaster. Semblance: Glyphs: - Her glyphs have many of the same effects that her sister's do, most notably including the ability to exert forces on herself and objects, which Winter uses to move around agilely in combat. Like Weiss and other members of the Schnee family, she can also summon versions of her past enemies to fight for her. Unlike Weiss, she displays great mastery of this aspect of her Semblance. Her Summons are known to include dozens of miniature Nevermores, as well as a full-size Beowolf. Her Summons take on a white-blue coloration and emit a soft glow, similar to that of sparkling snow. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:RWBY Category:Hunters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Internet Category:Gravity Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Manga Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners